Candy Canes
by yaoifangirl-4eva
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke in Christmas.Just a lil oneshot for the holidays.


Just a little oneshot for the holidays.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I would there would be a yaoi hentai about it.:P

Warning: yaoi and mature themes.

Candy canes

It's almost Christmas and Naruto is trying to make the Uchiha mansion look somewhat festive. He has been livin there since he lost his apartment and Sasuke said he could stay at his place, after Kakashi practically forced him to say it of course. There is going to be a Christmas party tonight and Sasuke wasn't very happy about it, but who can say no when Naruto does those puppy-eyes .

"Nee, Sasuke where are the candy canes?" Naruto asked

"Candy canes? For what?" Sasuke responded

"For the tree of course! Oh Sasuke did you ever celebrate Christmas?"

"I used to you know, I used to celebrate Christmas when my parents were alive and when nii-sa..Itachi was not crazy and when we all loved each other" Sasuke said almost in tears

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked."Naruto said and approached Sasuke slowly putting his hand on Sasuke's back

"If you say Christmas is a time for changes and doing good can I,…may I,…,Sasuke tried to say

"Anything, I'll do anything"

All of a sudden Sasuke hugged the daylights out of Naruto and started crying with all his force. Naruto was speechless but started cooing Sasuke and telling him everything was going to be alright.

"Sorry for that" Sasuke said almost emotionless

"It's really no problem" It really wasn't because since Naruto started living with the Uchiha he developed a crush on Sasuke and it was transforming…into love?

Naruto sighed.

"Are you ok?"Sasuke asked actually interested in Naruto's state

"I'm ok" he said smiling

"Lets get ready for the party. We only have half a n hour till people start arriving."

"Yeah, lets but first I have to tell you something. Naruto I , I, I, really, GOD its hard to tell this," Sasuke tried to say

"You'll tell me later Teme now I have to get dressed"

"Yeah." Sasuke said

**RRRRIIIIINGGGGG **

They are here!!!!!!

Everybody was there, even Gaara and his siblings.

"Sasuke kuuuunnnn" Sakura screamed

"_oh__ no__,please no! __why__ me" _Sasuke thought

"Hello Sakura and Merry Christmas" He politely said

"Oh Sasuke please dance with me" Sakura half-heartily said "_please say no please say no__"_

_"_No"

"Ohh",_ "thank god " _

You see Sakura actually had a secret relationship with her best friend and rival, Ino. Ino already told her parents and they accepted but Sakura was not so sure that her parents would .

Everybody had a date but Naruto and Sasuke and for appearance Sakura and Ino. Finally it was time for the games.

"Lets paly TRUTH OR DARE!!!" Shouted Temari

"Yeah" said her girlfriend TenTen

"I'll start" said Ino

It spun and spun and hit

"Sooo truth or dare , Gaara?"

"Dare"

"Kiss Neji" said Temari

"Ok" Said and done, he went and gave Neji a peck on the lips but Neji didn't keep it simple he grabbed the back of Gaara's head and smashed their lips together and from a simple innocent kiss it grew in a full passionate and lustful kiss.

"Hey can you tell us where there is a spare room Sasuke?"Neji asked eager to be alone with his love

"Upstairs and the first on the right and you better not break anything and clean up after" Sasuke said

"Ok lets go on"

Naruto spins the bottle and it lands on

"Okay Temari, truth or dare?"

"Truth"

" Do you think there is any other girl here a lesbian or bisexual besides you or TenTen?"

"Oh yes" she answered smugly

"Really? Who tell me!!"

"Nope"

"My turn" She spinned and spinned and spinned and it landed on….

"Dare" he said

"Kiss Naruto, Sasuke!" she said and then snickered when she saw him pale

"Oo-okay"

He went and quickly kissed Naruto but lost his balance and ended falling flat against him. They looked in each others eyes and started kissing with so much passion that when they parted they were panting really hard.

"I love you"

"I love you too dobe!!" and they kissed again

"AHEEEM, I think we should go ." Come on everybody!"

"Wait!!" everybody looked at Sakura

"I have something to tell everyone, I don't really mind Sasuke-kun and Narulo loving each other"

"Umm great Sakura I'm really happy that we can still be friends"

"Well there is a reason, Ino and I have been having a secret relationship till now" she said afraid everybody might see her different

"I knew it!" shouted Temari

"Yeah! You were right love!" said TenTen

"Okay now we can leave" said Ino between kissing Sakura and groping her

After everyone left Sasuke looked at Naruto and kissed him with all his force, putting all his passion and love in it.Naruto started groping sasuke and pressing his growing need against sasuke's thigh trying to tell him to hurry up .

"Ohhh but lets not end it too fast, shall we?" he said massaging Naruto's cock through the material of his pants"

"Fuck, don't tease"

"Okay maybe I can go fast this once cause I really want you bad as well"

"Yessss" Naruto hissed as Sasuke undid his pants and _accidentally_ brushed his member

"Please don't tease"

"Hush now Naru chan "

When they were finally naked and ready for a session of good and smexy love making someone started banging their door.

"WHAT!?"

"Umm we thought you might need these " Gaara said quickly and left them lube and condoms and left

"Okay.."Naruto said uneasy

"Sasuke I have to tell yoy something" Naruto said scared

"Right now?" sasuke asked

"Yeah"

"Say it quick"

"Well you know about kyuubi right"

"Hn" he nodded

"Well it seems that her being in heat makes me the uke and…I can..get preg- pregnant."

"Oh"

"So if you don't mind we have to use the condoms"

"No, I hate them , look Naruto I love you and want to have heirs so if it is for you to be pregnant I prefer it that way" he said with all his love

"Okay"

Sasuke started kissing down Naruto's jaw and when he hit a nipple Naruto moaned like there was no tomorrow

"Sensitive"

After he moleste them both he continued hi path down the stomach and dipped his tongue in the blonde's navel

"Uhhhhh" Naruto was so hard it hurt and Sasuke was the same, no reason to endure the pan

After nibbling the blonde's cock a little he gave three fingers and said

"Suck"

And sucked he did. Sasuke felt himself twitch at the blondes good ministrations and quickly took the fingers out

"You're a virgin right?"

"pant Yes pant"

"Perfect" He whispered huskily and he had the best idea ever. He dried his hands and left quickly and returned with a …Candy cane!??!?!

"Teme this is pant no time for sweets pant"

He watched Sasuke twirl and suck at the cane and felt himself get even harder and twitch.

"Sasukeeeee pleaseee"

Sasuke smirked and placed the cane at Narutos entrance and pushed

"Ohhhhhh goooood so goooood"Naruto half moaned

After he stretched him enough he positioned himself and slowly entered his blonde. He pushed in slowly, sure he was eager but he didn't want to hurt him, he was still a virgin. Sasuke pushed in all the way and waited for Naruto to adjust to this new feeling.

"I'm okay, Sasuke," He finally said. The raven pulled back and thrust in again, Naruto moaned hard, he'd his sweet spot on his first try. Sasuke picked up his pace and angle, the blond bucked and moaned, his head tossing from side to side, withering under the teen. The raven felt himself getting closer to his climax and began to pump the blonde's hard cock. Naruto came and Sasuke followed both screaming each others name with passion and love, both were sweating and panting hard.

"And that's another use for the candy cane" Sasuke said, Naruto laughed and said

"And here is a good reason to take a showes" showing theis stomaches which were full of drying cum

"Later first a nap with the one I love"

"I love you to sasuke" He said and kissed the raven

sooo wadya say?love it hate it? just review please!!!

ja ne!

neko-chan


End file.
